Summer of Hope
by Sere'sLight
Summary: Postseason 1. Everyone feels something missing, but they don't know what. They also don't know that time travel is possible. What if someone new joins the students at the Salvator School, someone with the power to fix everything.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

In my last 22 years of life, I have had a few near death experiences, but none are as scary as when the people you love are in danger and I can't do anything about. My best friend Hope Mikelson is dying.

Hope and I have grown up together since she moved to the Salvatore Boarding School years ago. Since then, her entire family and mine have become one completely superpowered family, coming together and turning Mystic Falls into a base for supernatural citizens. No matter how much Sharif Donavin complains, more supernaturals come every year.

About six years ago, Hope's mom died in a plot against the Original family but I was thankfully able to save her dad. How? Well, I am a unique type of witch, much like the rest of my coven, which includes Hope the tribrid witch and the Saltzman siphoning witches, Josie and Lizzie.

What makes me unique is that I, Summer Isobelle Salvator, was born to a fully vampire couple, Damon and Elana Salvator. My parents conceive me when they were both vampires. Now we all know this is impossible. But what made it possible was that right after my father came back from the other side and my mom had forgotten all about him, they found out my mom had a secret twin that was born a day later. How grandpa Gilbert didn't see that baby when he delivered mom, I'll never know but that happened. So my mom and dad went to California the week of Ric and Joe's wedding and thankfully missed all that madness. At the time Kai was casting that spell on my mom, it rebounded as my mom was meeting her twin, Isobelle. Isobell had contacted my mom because she was dying of cancer and wanted to meet one time before she died. But two doppelgangers are not supposed to exist so when my mom and aunt Isobelle touched they merged into one doppelganger. This merge negated Kai's spell and made my mom the first vampire in history that doesn't need blood to survive. She essentially became a human with vampire abilities, including the ageless power.

Not only that but the merge also released my mom's memories of my dad. Suffice to say, while everyone was freaking out about the wedding and the massacre in Virginia, I was being made. So my parents go back and along with aunt Bonnie, they stop Kai and his crazy people from his prison.

Life after that is pretty chile until aunt Caroline got pregnant. At first, they think it's the same as mom, who by then is a good 6 months pregnant and still jumping from one building to another. But then we realize its due to the Gemini Coven trying to save their twins. But soon I was born. I have my mom's brown hair, but curly and dad's blue eyes, while my complexion is a little tanner than my dad's. They say there was an unplanned meteor shower the night I was born. Dad always says it was heaven's way of welcoming me.

When I was five years old my parents find out I have magic. I was refusing to eat the broccoli daddy was trying to feed me and I accidentally froze daddy in time. With me and the twins needing to control our magic our family all get together and open the Salvatore School for the supernaturals. The first that included witches, vampires, and werewolves.

So there we are a few years later and Hope comes because her family had to split up. She is assigned to be my roommate and becomes like my sister. From then on we do everything together because we understand each other better than anyone else. We are both the only ones of our kind.

My parents had figured out that my magic is solely based on time. The only spells I can do are those related to the passing or stopping of time. I've tried so hard to do a tracking spell, but it never works. So that is what I am, a vampire-witch hybrid whose whole magic is time based.

Because of this, I'm not in the regular witch classes, since what they learn I cannot perform. Hope was always very helpful and tried to include me in the spells she would learn.

One time they learned a spell to revitalize a dead rose. This spell takes a lot of energy to hold and the rose quickly dies once your concentration is broken. What she had me due was freeze the revitalized rose in time. To this day, that rose is as new as the day I froze it. You see I don't run out of energy and neither does my magic because it gets its strength straight from time, not a witch or cosmic event. And time is never ending and unyielding. So when I freeze something or someone, I am the only one who can undo that spell.

But even I can't undo whatever has Hope die. My magic should have worked. After all, it was able to save the Mikaelsons from the Hollow. Once the Hollow was removed from Hope, we contained it in an enchanted object. Then I reversed time so that all the magic in that object went back thousands of years, to before the magic it contained existed. Thus marking the Hollow vanish from existence. So if I can do that at 13, I should be able to save my best friend, but everything I've tried is not _working. _

I won't give up though. It's not who I am and it's not what my family does. When one of us is in trouble we do the impossible to save them. It's just what we do.

Thankfully I was able to freeze Hope. So whatever illness she has won't progress, but she is basically in a comma.

That was 3 months ago now. Three months of searching and we are nowhere near figuring out what is wrong or how to fix it. Uncles Klaus is going crazy and even his wife, auntie Carolin is having a hard time keeping him from decapitating everyone. I am not faring any better, normally during July I would be volunteering at the Salvatore Schools summer programs but those are canceled due to an unstable original living in town.

So here I am in the Salvatore private library at my parents' house, the rebuilt Salvator Estates. Unlike the school, my childhood home does not remind me of Hogwarts. The style is more of the traditional Civil War era plantations. We even have a porch that wraps around the whole ten bedroom house.

I've been studying all of my mom's medical books, hoping to find Hope's illness when Jed, my boyfriend, and alpha to the Mystic Falls pack, joins me on the couch. He silently hands me a glass of bourbon. He knows me so well.

"Anything useful?" He gently asks. I close the book and take a huge gulp of my drink before facing my sweetheart. "Nothing" I say dejectedly. "Absolutely nothing explained why all her strength suddenly faded like that. It's almost like she got ALS that just hit her all in one second instead of over a few months." I let out as Jed pulls me into his strong arms. Being wrapped up in his arms is the only place right now where I don't feel like my world is falling apart.

"And to top it all off I can't even sleep because those dreams just keep getting weirder" I exclaimed. "What dreams? The ones where you were never born?" He asks.

"Yes, that one. It seems like they defeated this Malavore thing but their Hope has disappeared. She has been gone for three months now and she still hasn't returned. And none of them even realize it. It's like they all know something is missing but no one realizes it's Hope." I tell Jed, exasperated at my dream world. "I think Hope somehow fell into Malavore in that dream world and that's why no one remembers her" I tell Jed my theory but when I look up Jed looks like as white as a ghost.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to bring his blank stead back to the present by putting both hands on his face.

Slowly he looks at me and asks, "their Hope has been missing for three months?" I nodded to affirm that and he becomes whiter if possible. "Jed, darling what is it, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He held my hand in his as he says, "our Hope has been sick for three months. What if our Hope is sick because theirs died in Malavore. What if our Hope was disappearing like theirs but since you froze her she hasn't gone yet?"

"That… that can't be. It's a dream world. It doesn't exist and shouldn't affect the real world" I say trying to deny his claims. And then he continues and my heart drops with every word.

"Baby, you're a time witch and a physicist on the study of time. What if what you are dreaming about is a different dimension course by a difference in time. One where your moms' twin never existed and thus preventing you from being born. But somehow the magic from that dimension is leaking into ours and that's what is affecting Hope."

By the time he was done, I had tears running down my face. I was trying so hard to not believe him but the more I tried to ignore the signed the more I could see, he could very well be right.

Jed wipes my tears and gave me a gentle kiss on the head as I came to accept that this is it. This is what we have been searching for, for the last 3 months. I nodded my head in acceptance as he pulls me into his arms. I need his support as I tell everyone else what we found out.

We gathered everyone at the school a few hours later. My parents and uncles Stefan were standing together near the fireplace in the common room, what wand used to be the living room. Sitting next to them is aunt Rabeka Salvatore. Next to her was aunt Devina and uncles Kol standing behind her. They aren't technically related to me but we call them all our aunts and uncles. Then it's Aunt Bonny and Fraya with uncle Enzo standing next to Kol. Finally, we have, aunt Caroline sitting on the other couch and Uncle Klouse standing next to her. Rick is standing facing the fireplace between Klause and Bonny. The twins are sitting between Caroline and me and Jed is standing next to me.

"Thank you, everyone, for getting her so soon. Jed and I think we found something to save Hope." I let everyone know. They look surprised but hopefully.

"So for the last year, I've been having rescuing dreams. The dreams are of what I thought was a dream world where I don't exist. I don't know exactly why I wasn't born in this world because while I'm dreaming I see it through Jed's eyes. From what I can gather this world has some major differences to ours. For one uncle Stephan and Klause are dead." I let this sink in as their respective wives subconsciously reach for those husbands' hands.

"So what does this dream world have to do with Hope?" Klause asks.

"We suspect that what happened to the hope in that world is what is affecting our Hope. In that world, the girls are just sixteen years old and there is this thing called Malavor that is bringing to life mythical creatures like dragons" my dad snorted at this until mom gave him the stink eye.

"It's been three months now and Hope hasn't been anywhere near the rest of the students and no one seems to be noticing that she is gone. They had found out that if something falls into Malavore than the whole pope forgets it ever existed. My theory is that hope fell into Malavore and that Hope's disappearance into Malavore is what is affecting our Hope."

"So then how can we fix this if the problem is in another dimension?" Fraya asks.

"I'm hoping I can concentrate enough to access this other world and reverse what happened with Hope to bring her back." I let them all know any theory.

Everyone starts talking at the same time. Some objecting, others asking for alternate solutions and Klause saying he'll come with me.

"Wait, guys quiet down. Look I've never done this before-". "Which is why we can't let you go alone," my parents say at the same time.

"But…" I pause to make sure they are listening. "I don't know how it will affect anyone here. I never existed in that timeline. But all of you either existed at one point in time" I look pointedly at Klause. "As such, I don't know how any of you coming with me will affect you. For example, if dad came he could become human in that dimension and possibly be stuck in that form if and when we come back."

"That's a chance I'm willing to make. This is the first plausible lead we have to save Hope. You can't expect me to sit back and not help you rescue my daughter." Klause says.

I and everyone else in the room knew just by looking at Klause that nothing would prevent him from coming with me. My parents also didn't like the idea of me going there alone without any help so they pushed for Kaluse to come too.

That is how I found myself with clause under they Mystic Falls clock towner. The area around the tower has a stronger gravitational pull that should help me bend time. We each had on a backpack with supplies we might need as we said goodbye to our family and friend. My parents as always were reluctant to let me go. "Be very careful sweetheart! Do not jump into danger and you make sure to come back to us!" My mother says as she squeezes my cheeks. Then she gave me mama bear hug times 100 from the vampire strength. My dad joins in on the hug and then gives me his own lecture.

"Look," he looks me in the eyes while holding on to my shoulders. " I know that Hope is like a sister to you, but do not make me hate her if she comes back from this and you don't. Do not put us through that, you understand?"

My dad is always joking, and if you ask aunt Caroline, he can be a total ass, but when it comes to the safety of his family, myself and mom especially, he is always serious. I know that losing me would destroy him and I will not put him or anyone else through that. "Promis me Summer, promise me you will come back to us safe and sound no matter what," he begs all teary-eyed.

"I promise Daddy." I'm all choked up now. I can just feel the love coming out of dad. Mom is next to us and has tears running down her face from our exchange.

I give my parents one last hug and move on to the last person I need to say bye to, Jed. "hey," I say nervously. "Hey," he says back. We only look at each other for a second before we are holding on tightly, neither one of us wanting to ever let go.

"stay safe ok, and don't let my younger dumber self kiss you ok." a giggle escapes me at his thinly veiled jealousy. " I promise, darling. besides, you know me, I'm a one man type of woman." I tell him as I show off my promise ring on my right ring finger. "I'll be back before you know it."

We have each other one final kiss and hug goodbye before I went over to uncle Klaus and we took hold of each other. We would have to hold hands the whole way otherwise he would freeze when I stopped time. In order to go to the other world, we'll need to move faster than time. So I will need to keep freezing time over and over again while uncle Klaus vamp speeds us through the frozen timeline. Eventually, we should get to the other world… hopefully.

As I keep freezing time, the landscape around us blends together until all that is around us is white, just empty white space. As we pushed on, the shock emptiness started to surround us as clouds and mist. Then something startled us to a stop. In front of us was a giant floating mirror. There were actually many mirrors.

"What is this?" Klaus asked. " I don't know." I replied. We split up to investigate. The more mirrors I passed the stranger I felt. It felt like I should know what this place is but I didn't. When I looked at one of the mirrors my reflection was different. I looked like I was in the 1800s, back when my dad was first turned. But I still looked the same out of the mirror.

In another mirror, I looked different too, more futuristic in my style. Then others had very small changes like hairstyle or even age.

"I'm dead in this one" I heard a few feet away. I rush over to Klaus and immediately understand what he means. His reflection is ashes floating around. But then when I look into it. There is nothing. Like I don't exist.

That's when it hits me. All these mirrors represent different realities, that's why I looked so different in some of them. I tell Klaus my theory and we double check all the other mirrors to see if there are other ones where he is dead and I don't exist. There are a few where I do t existed and some where he doesn't exist but thankfully none where like this one. This can only mean one thing. We have found our portal to the Dream World.

Up to this point, we had not dared to touch the mirror but looking at it now, they know these aren't my just mirrors. They are the portals to other timelines, other worlds. They held hands once more, both feeling adrenaline course through their veins. Klaus reaches for the mirror first, expecting it to ripple like a water's surface but nothing happens.

"Maybe it only works for time witches?" Klaus asks with a playful smirk. Summer is like a second daughter to him and having her powers and achievements grow like this make him immensely proud of the woman she has grown in to.

Summer quickly returns his smirk with her own Damon-like smirk and reaches her free hand to the portal. It quickly responded to her touch or magic, Summer wasn't sure which and her hand rippled through the mirror like it was water. When her whole hand was through her hand started to glow. That bright gold light than spread to the rest of their body until it encompasses Klaus. By then it was too bright for them to see and they had to shut their eyes from the blinding light.

That light was the last thing Summer saw before she woke up… alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Firsts

Jed wouldn't normally find himself at school all summer. But here he was in Mystic Falls because with Raphael stuck in wolf form, he was chosen as Alpha again and he had to get his pack back in order. He had been able to speak with Raphael during the full moons but his mind seems to be more like a wolf the more time passes.

Landon and the Saltzman twins had stayed over the summer break too and they have not had any luck with turning Raphael back. Granted the twins have been preoccupied with their own magical problems. But today he thinks he has finally found a way to save Raphael.

Over the last school year Jed has had dreams of a future he at first hoped was an actual prediction. But he soon learned that these repeating dreams were of a different life. A life where Landon never existed, where the originals had a daughter and where he had an amazingly smart, hot and super powered girlfriend.

He was freaking out about it after he kept dreaming about Summer Salvatore. So much so that he had to go into counseling with Counselor Emma. He even asked if he was spelled to dream about this perfect life that he'll never have. Emma had some witch test done and found no magical reason for why this was happening.

So he just went about recording these dreams over the last year, even while he was in exile. But last night he saw that Summer and Klaus Mikaelson are coming to his world. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He would finally meet this wonderful girl his other self was able to call his own.

And with what he knows of Summer's powers he would finally have a way to make his pack whole again. But since he has no idea where Summer will appear he stuck running around town to see if he can spot her or Klaus. At first, he thought to tell the others but considering Ric's distrust of the original, he decided not to mention it.

Jed is searching through the school grounds when he is knocked down by a wave of magic that's blasted through the area. When he gets up he finally sees her, Summer. Everything seems to go in slow motion then as Summer Salvator looks around confused and then begins to collapse. Jed scrambled to his feet and just manages to slide across the lawn and catch Summer before she hits the ground.

"Summer? Summer!" Jed frantically tries to wake her. But she isn't responding. Quickly, Jed brings her into the common room and lais her down on the couch. Then he called the only doctor currently in town that might be able to help a vampire-witch hybrid.

Elana was just coming back from lunch with Damon when she hears the phone ring in her clinic. "Salvator Clinic, Dr. Elana Salvatore speaking, how may I help you?" Elana answers, her office nurse is off today since it's Saturday. "Dr. Elana, this is Jed from the Boarding school. I really need someone with your expertise to help a friend of mine. She… um… the school nurse is out for the summer and your the only other doctor in town that might be able to help. Could you please come over to the school?... Please." he added when she didn't answer right away.

Elena hesitates. Over the years she and Damon have made a point to keep out of supernatural happening, including the school. But then Jed started begging "Please can you just come see what's wrong with her. She collapsed after she showed up a few minutes ago. Please!" Jed added desperately. Elana could tell this boy cared about this girl and really it was a slow day at the clinic, so why not. Elana packed up her emergency kit and closed her clinic for the day.

On her way out she saw Ric and Josie. "Hey, Ric, Josie. Are you guys headed back to the school?" Elana askes. "Yeah, there was a weird tremor coming from the direction of the school. We thought we'd go make sure the school isn't burnt to the ground." Ric replied.

'Oh good, I'll come with you. I just got a call from Jed about a student who needs medical attention" Elana said as they started walking to Elana's van.

"Wait, what student? Is it Lizzie?" Ric asks alarmed. "No, no" Elana waves her hands as they get in the car. "Jed didn't say the girls' name but I'm sure he would have if it was Lizzie." And so all three drive over to the Salvatore Boarding school.

Once parked upfront, they get out and made their way inside. For the most part, it's deserted since it's still summer. They make it to the common room to the right of the fireplace. That's where they find Jed. Elena fondly remembers Damon kept a pool table in this room.

Jed was with an unidentifiable girl on the couch. "You're here!" Jed smiles at their arrival. He brings Elena over and she gets to work. "What happened to her?" Elana asks as she gets her stethoscope out.

He doesn't get a chance to answer because as Elana leans down to listen to the girls breathing, her hand moves and gets burned by Elana's vervain necklace. The girl is startled awake from the pain and on instinct has Elana pinned to the wall on the other side of the room. Everything happens so fast as Josie absorbers magic from the school to try and stop Summer. But after a year of waiting for Summer, Jed didn't hesitate for a second before getting in the way of Josie's blast.

At the same time, Jed yelled out as his brain was being scrambled and Summer whispered "mom?" in shock. Summer quickly let go of Elana and immediately freezes time from hearing Jed's screams. Jed's screams went down to a whimper as he holds his head in pain. "Jed, are you ok?" Summer is now kneeling next to him. He looks up with blood leaking from his eyes like ruby tears. "Oh, sweety, why would you jump in like that?" She asks. Summer doesn't wait for an answer as she knows his mind is in no shape to form coherent thoughts. She gently lays her hands on either side of his head and spends time on his healing. Summer sees from his expression when the healing is complete as his face is no longer in pain.

"Thank you." Jed chokes out after catching his breath. "Thank you," Summer says back and gives him a quick hug. The two get up from the floor and that's when Jed notices the others are not moving. "Are… are they frozen?" he asks. Summer is surprised he got what was going on so fast.

"How did you guess?" She was looking at him curiously now like he was a mystery waiting for her to solve. Jed bashfully rubs his neck, " I didn't guess, I've been having dreams about you and your world for a year now. I was even expecting you to come today because of my dream last night. I know who you are Summer and I know what you can do."

"You've been dreaming about my world?" Summer whispered in aww It was almost unbelievable that someone else was having these dreams too. "I have," Jed confirmed. "It kinda gave me hope when I lost my pack to Ralph."

"Aww," Summer smiled sweetly at this version of her boyfriend. "I'm sorry about that by the way. YOu know you'll always be Alpha to me." The sweetly smile at each other.

"Alright then since you know who I am, I might as well let everyone else in on everything It's not like I'm in danger of preventing my birth at this point." Summer finished. "No, I suppose your not," Jed smirks.

She went ahead and unfroze everyone but Josie. This startled Elana who immediately rand to Ric. Ric, on the other hand, noticed his frozen daughter. "What did you do to my DAUGHTER?!" Ric bawled. This got the attention of Lizzie and MG and they came rushing into the common room. "Josie is fine, I just couldn't unfreeze her and mom at the same time or the spell she is casting would have kill mom," Summer says in her calmest voice. She really doesn't want to start a war with Ric, even if she would win.

After Summer's declaration, it is Elana who breaks the tension. "Why do you keep calling me mom? You called me mom when you realize who you were choking as well." Before answering, Summer quickly unfreezes Josie so she wouldn't have to explain everything twice. Lizzie and Ric rush to her side and stop her from firing another spell.

"Thank you," Summer tells Ric, as she faces her audience with only Jed in her corner. "So I should probably just make it clear now that I come in peace." Summer starts. Lizzie scoffs at that and crosses her arms. Summer chooses to ignore this. Lizzie was always a handful at this age. "My name is Summer Salvatore and that is why I keep calling you mom because you are my mother. We actually a version of you is. You see, I come from a different timeline. One where my mother and father were able to conceive me while they were both vampires. Long story short, that was possible because of the doppelganger blood in both of them. So I was born a vampire-witch hybrid."

"Even if what you say is true, how do you expect us to believe you after you almost tried to kill your so called mother?" Josie fires back. "I didn't try to kill my mother. I was disoriented and the vervain burned me. It was instinct. I stopped as soon as I came to my senses." Summer defended.

"So then how did you get here and why are you here?" Ric asked. "I am a witch but I'm a unique type of witch. One never before seen in my timeline or yours. The only magic I can do is related to time. I can freeze time like you saw with Josie or fast forward. So I used my time magic to get to this alternate timeline where I was never born. As to why I'm here, I'm here to save your Hope so that mine can heal." Summer explained.

"What do you mean 'save our hope'?" MG asks. It hit Summer at that moment that no one is understanding that Hope is a person, not a concept. "Look, for the last year, I have had a glimpse into your world through Jed's eyes. So I know what you all have been through with Malavore. But what you don't seem to remember is that you all grew up with a girl named Hope Mikaelson, who I believe jumped into Malavore to stop it and that's why no one remembers her."

"Mikaelson, as in the Originals?" Elana asks. " Yes, the very same. Klause had a daughter named Hope. Hope went to school here with us. Hope, the twins and myself are best friends. And most of the time we joke that we are actually sisters. We are a coven…" Summer pauses to gather herself. She never had to express what her coven means to her before. They have always just been the ruling witches of the school. Everyone knew them as the quad. Don't get her wrong, they were all individuals and they all had their own thing. But when it came to facing foes, they always did it together. This is her first solo mission. And really it's a little unnerving looking into the faces of her family and friends, people she grew up with and who raised her to look at her like a total stranger.

"I'm sorry" Summer continues. "It's just weird being on this mission without any of them. "Why didn't you bring them? Your Lizzie and Josie?" Lizzie ask.

"I didn't know how they would be affected if they came. This is the first time I've traveled to a different timeline. I knew I didn't exist in this timeline so I didn't see a problem in me coming. But the rest of my family and friends either do or existed at one point in time. So I had no way of knowing if they would just come as themselves or merge with the versions already here or completely replace them… I just didn't know… and I couldn't do that to my sisters. I'm already losing one, I wasn't going to risk losing them too." Summer looked at Josie and Lizzie with unshed tears in her eyes.

It was easy for Ric to see that this girl was truly Elana's daughter from the way she spoke about the people she loved. But what really allowed him to give in and believe Summer was the clear devotion and love she had in protecting his daughters. And if there is another person that can care for his daughter even one quarter of how much he cares, then that person is alright in his book.

Ric was going to tell Summer that he believes in her when Damon bursts through the Common room. "Alright already!" Daman yelled into his phone, clearly frustrated with whoever was on the other line. "Give me a minute you bloody zombie, I don't work here, I don't know any of their names" Damon saw every one that was gathered and silently cataloged who was there. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Ric.

"Do you know a witch named Summer?" Damon asks them while fully expecting Ric to say no. "I do actually, why?" Ric raises one eyebrow in question.

" Because I have a phycopath on the phone claiming to be Klaus wanting to know if Summer is here." Damon rolls his eyes, clearly not believing the man in the phone's supposed identity.

Its Elana that speaks first as the kids, who are now joined by Kaleb, have started a private conversation with Summer. "There is no way that's Klaus." Elana says. She knows from Caroline that Klause killed himself to save his family from the Hollow. Caroline confirmed it. So whoever this Klaus is, is not Klaus.

Across the way the kids have gathered around Summer. "So we are actually friends in your world?" Josie asks. Summer nodded with a smile. "How old are you anyway" Kalbe asks and quickly gets a slap from Lizzie. "Idiot, you don't ask a girl her age!" She hisses at him.

"It's ok Lizzie, I'm 22, Kalbe." Summer answers joyfully. "Twenty two?" The twins ask together. Bothe quickly coming to the same conclusion. "So you know what happens during our merge?" Lizzie quickly asks.

"Oh that…" summer starts but soon stoops as she hears what the adults are discussing. "Uncle Klaus." She whispered before vamping to them.

"Wait did you say Klaus?" Summer asks her parents. "You know Klaus?" Daman counters with a raised eyebrow. But instead of answering Summer quickly steals the phone from Damon, who curses his human reflexes. Damon looks over at Ric who mouths 'Summer'.

Summer unmutes the call and exclaimed, "uncle Klaus?" with hope evident in her voice. She had been worried he turned to dust like his counterpart here when she noticed he wasn't with her before passing out. But to hear him alive is such a relief.

"I'm here kid, but I woke up in New Orleans. Probably where this world's me died." Klause said over the phone. "I'm so glad you're ok" Summer said. "Ok so now that I know your home, I'll book the next plane ticket and get there in a few hours." He told her. "Wait! Since you're there already, can you gather aunt Freya and Devina? The more magic we have, the more chance we have of success." Summer asked.

"Yeah, ok. But that will be a while. Turns out Kol and Devina live in California. Will you be ok for a few days" Klause ask, ever the conserved uncle. It brought a smile to her lips when he was like this, especially since for centuries he has been classed as a villain, as the Big Bad Wolf.

"Yes, I'll be ok. Turns out the Jed in this world has been dreaming about our world and I'm winning everyone else over as we speak" Summer said nonchalantly. "That's my girl, always the charmer. Ok, kid" Kause chuckled, "stay safe and call this number the minute you need anything. I'll be there before you know it."

"I will, and in the meantime, I'll try and get Bon-Bon. See you in a few days." And summer hangs up. While she was on the phone Ric and Elana were catching Damon up on how they met her.

"Ok little missy, if you're my daughter why are you buddy-buddy with Klause, don't you know what he's done to us? To your mother?" Damon raises an eyebrow.

" I do daddy" Summer replies innocently as she bats her eyes at her father. This technician got her out of countless groundings over the years and she's hoping it works this time too. Damon does get a weird feeling when he looks at her, almost like when one of his boys does something that makes him proud. He sees her wavy brown hair and her jawline that so resemble Elana's but it when he looks into her eye, so full of mischief and desire that he really sees her as who she is. His daughter. It surprises Damon how easily he can trust her. It also scares him. She is a complete stranger, but at the same time, every bone in his body is telling him that she isn't. That she is blood. But he has a family to worry about, a human family.

"Ok Summer?" he confirms and she nodded. "So you are here to bring back a girl we don't even remember we've lost?" Summer nods again. "How exactly are you going to do that? From what Ric has told me, Malavore is completely gone." Damon challenges.

"Well to tell you the truth, I've never done anything like this before." This surprises everyone in attendance. " I do spells based on time, so I'm hoping I could maybe reverse time from when Hope fell into Malavore and bring her back that way. Granted, I don't know if it will work since Malavore seems to be a magic sucker " Kaleb chuckles at this. "and it has been three months.

"But if you do that, want that also being back Malavore? Ric questioned. "Technically, yes. But maybe than Hope can tell us what we need to do to get rid of it for good." Summer added. Everyone had converged back on the couches and were all listening attentively. Kalbe and MG were smitten with her good looks, Jed was excited to get to know such an integral part of another life and the twins were interested in getting to know her and find the way their counterparts lived through the merge.

"true," Summer admitted. "But if I can have enough magic pushed into me" a look was sent to Josie and Lizzie, "Than I could stop time and bring you all in my time bubble. If I do that we can have possibly days to figure out a solution. As long as I'm still awake, we will be able to function while the rest of the world holds still. Think of it like vamp speeding on steroids times a million. Time will literally stand still around us."

"Is that why you told Klause you will contact Bonnie?" Elana asked. Summer nodded. "The best way to do large spells like this is to embued myself with as much magic as possible. My magic itself is endless because I draw all my magic from Time itself, but even though my body is that of a vampire, it still gets fatigued during intense performances. That's why I fainted after I arrived here." Elana affirms this to have been the cause.

"Alright then," Damon claps his hands. "Then I guess the faster we get your mission complete the faster Klaus could come and leave our town, right?" Damon asks. SUmmer nods affirmatively. "Ok well then it was good meeting you but we are going now." Damon quickly grabs Elan by the elbow and starts staring her to the door.

"Wait! You're leaving already? You just got her?" Summer steps in front of them. Elana is looking just as confused by her husband as Summer is. Damon sigh, he knows he will have to explain now. And he was so hoping to make a quick getaway.

"Look, kid. I do believe your our daughter, I mean who wouldn't, you're almost your mother's doppelgangers. But the thing is we are human. My _whole _family is human. And as much as my heart wants me to stay and help you and watch out for you as my daughter, my mind is telling me to walk away while we still can. I need to keep my family safe. I can't lose anyone else like I lost Stephan and this is the best way to protect them. So while you all figure this out, I will be taking Eland andy my three boys on vacation far, far away from here." Damon finished.

Summer was shocked. She can't honestly say she expected them to willingly help her but she wasn't prepared for her daddy of all people to leave her like this. But she is a group up, and after all these years, if there is only one thing she has learned about her father, its that he will do anything to protect his family, even hurt himself, like she can see he is doing by leaving her. Summer gives them a sad smile and tries to convey her understanding to them. "Its ok daddy. I understand. I'm not made. I'm glad I at least got to see you two in this timeline. You have both aged wonderfully." All three give each other quick hugs and whisper good buys and the others try to look away to offer some privacy.

Summer watches her parents walk away. She feels like she was just staked in the throat, she is all choked up. She has only been here just over an hour and already has experienced so many new firsts. Her parents were always there, always her foundation. But here, she doesn't have them, she's alone. She doesn't even realize when her shoulders start to shake and tears are rolling down her eyes. She feels numb.

**Authors note:**

**So, just a disclaimer, I don't own the Legacies or anything related to the original Vampire Direais series or its spin-offs.**

**I just wanted to write this because I thought it would be cool if there was a witch with time as her magic like Piper in Charmed and also I thought it was a little unfair that Elana and Damon'd kid/s (?) wasn't in the series.**


End file.
